okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Middle of Nowhere
Middle of Nowhere is the fourth album by the band Hanson, based out of Tulsa, Oklahoma released in 1997. It is the first to be released on a major label, Mercury Records. Released in 1997, it features slicker studio production compared to their previous indie efforts Boomerang and MMMBop. The band members were between the ages of 11 and 16 when it was released. Content The song "MMMBop" had previously appeared on their 1996 independent album MMMBop. "Yearbook", one of the album's more dramatic songs, was not performed live until the recording of Middle of Nowhere Acoustic on May 5, 2007. The album was received extremely well by critics. David Browne of Entertainment Weekly said of the trio: "... lack of guile is Hanson's most endearing quality." Middle of Nowhere yielded five singles: "MMMBop", "Where's the Love", "I Will Come to You", "Weird", and "Thinking of You". Track listing All songs written by Isaac Hanson, Taylor Hanson, and Zac Hanson except where noted. # "Thinking of You" — 3:13 # "MMMBop" — 4:28 # "Weird" — 4:02 # "Speechless" — 4:20 # "Where's the Love" — 4:13 # "Yearbook" — 5:29 # "Look at You" — 4:28 # "Lucy" — 3:35 # "I Will Come to You" — 4:11 # "A Minute Without You" — 3:55 # "Madeline" — 4:13 # "With You in Your Dreams" — 3:56 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # — 0:04 # "Man from Milwaukee" — 3:38 Personnel ;Hanson * Isaac Hanson — Vocals, Guitar * Taylor Hanson — Vocals, Keyboard, Piano * Zac Hanson — Vocals, Drums ;Additional Musicians * Stephen Lironi — Bass, Guitar, Percussion, Programming, Producer, Keyboard * Peter Kent — Violin * Michael Fischer — Percussion * Carole Mukogawa — Viola * John Wittenberg — Violin * Mike Shawcross — Percussion * Michito Sanchez — Percussion * Larry Corbett — Cello * Steve Richards — Cello * Ged Lynch — Drums, Percussion * Nick Vincent — Drums * Endre Granat — Violin * Abe Laboriel Jr. — Drums * David Campbell — Conductor, String Arrangements * Abraham Laboriel — Bass * Neil Stubenhaus — Bass * B.J. Cole — Pedal Steel * Sandy Stein — Keyboards * Stevie Wonder — Harmonica * Murray Adler — Violin ;Production * Desmond Child — Additional Writing: Track 3 * Stephen Lironi — Additional Writing: Tracks 4 & 7 * Mark Hudson — Additional Writing: Tracks 5, 8, & 10 * Sander Salover — Additional Writing: Track 4 * Ellen Shipley — Additional Writing: Track 6 * Barry Mann — Additional Writing: Track 9 * Cynthia Weil — Additional Writing: Track 9 * Clif Magness — Additional Writing: Track 11 * Roger Love — Vocal Director * Margery Greenspan — Art Direction * Steve Greenberg — Executive Producer * Barry Mann — Vocal Director * Marina Chavez — Photography * Ted Jensen — Mastering * The Dust Brothers — Programming, Producer * Mark Hudson — Vocal Director External Links * Amazon Category:1997 albums Category:Hanson albums Category:Tulsa albums